Kissing In Moonlight
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: What happens when Edward convinces Bella to sneak out at 3am to come with him for a suprise? BellaxEdward


Kissing in Moonlight

A/N- Just a little oneshot. It's like 1am and I'm really hyped up, so...this is the result. Hope you like!

---

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I am going to kill whoever is calling me at...3in the freakin' morning. Oh, definitly going to be some blood shed. Maybe I could use a pineapple and throw it at their heads. No, something harder, something like...a cheese grater. What? No. An Elephant! Okay, that's just stupid. Where am I going to get an elephant at this hour? Maybe a waffle iron or-

_Ring. ._

Ugh! "If I'm not in any grave danger right now then you definitly are!" I snapped, my voice like venom as I picked up the phone after doing some planning of how to cause pain and injury to the unkown person on the other end of the line.

"Hey Bella." Came a gentle and sweet, and also very adoring voice of my best friend.

"I'm going to throw a porky pine at your head the next time I see you."

"Well, morning to you too sunshine." He greeted awfully chipper.

I groaned, falling back on my bed and sighing. "What do you want Edward? Because unless I'm dead or dieing or the other way around then this is not neccisary and I'm going to hang up on you."

"Just do me a favor." He pleaded, his voice amused.

I groaned even louder in displeasure. "Edward, it's way too earlier to be a decent human being. I'm going back to bed."

"Please, just look out your window. For one second." He pursuaded.

I sighed deeply, giving up my battle and getting up and heading for my window. I lifted my blind to see Edward in his own room across the street, grinning and waving. Usually, I loved having Edward right across the street and the fact that we could see each other from our windows. We had always loved it ever since we were kids. "I'm still attacking you with something deadly later on."

"Okay." He said giddily like. I rolled my eyes as I continued to look at him through the window.

"Was there a point to this?"

"Yes, I want you to meet me in the street."

"You're a freakin' nut." I said, starring at him as if he were crazy. Quite frankly, I think he is.

"Pwetty pwease?" He asked in his cutesy voice. "I wanna show you something." He pouted, his bottom lip sticking out.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. He knew I couldn't refuse. "It's 3am Edward. I can't just sneak out."

"We'll be back before anyone notices. I promise." He swore, starring at me through his wondow with sincere and begging eyes.

I sighed once again, my feelings of hurting him physically vanished with a smile. He was my best friend. how could I stay mad at the idiot for waking me up...at 3...in the freakin' morning. Okay, so maybe there was still a hint of bitterness there.

---

"Are you kidnapping me?" I asked out of curiouslity as Edward continue to drive. The ride had been pretty silent and I still had no idea what Edward was up to and I was starting to get curious. More so than usual.

Edward chuckled, his emerald eyes still focused on the road ahead. "No, but it's nice to see we don't have any trust issues between us."

"Well, for all I know you could be taking me to some abondon shed in the middle of nowhere to have your way with me." I claimed stubbornly, having my fun with this.

"Nah, this suprise won't be as nice for you as that." He said, sending a wink my way.

I scoffed. "Then afterwards you'll throw my body in the river and I'll wash up on the shore in three weeks and be found by some smelly fisherman and his pet guppy."

He glanced my way, giving me an unreadble expression. "It's disturbing to know how your mind works."

I shrugged. "I have imagination."

"You have mental illness."

I rolled my eyes. "Where exactly are you taking me anyways?"

"If I told you then I would be ruining the suprise aspect."

I sighed, leaning back in the seat even farther. "I better not be found in three weeks bloody and smelling like fish."

He laughed, skaing his head. "We're almost there, just relax. You trust me right?" He asked, glancing my way.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Of course."

"Good...now shut up."

---

"Okay Bella, we're here." Edward's voice rang, bringing me back to reality.

I nodded, a little curious to what was to come. "Okay, but if I see any little sheds I'm-"

"Would you cut it out with the rape jokes?" He said, opening the car door for me and taking my hand, leading me to the destination.

And when Edward said he had a suprise for me, he was right. I was...in awe.

Edward had brought me to the beach. La Push. The same beach I'd been at so many times, but now..it was totally new to me. It was...breathtaking.

The full moon was set right above the water, reflecting off of it, causing it to shine. The moon was so whole and large, like it was right there...able to touch. I stared in wonder at the gorgeous sight. "Wow, Edward." I mumbled, suddenly feeling his arms around me, his hot breathe on my neck.

"That's not the last suprise." He murmered. I tried to look away from the moonlit beach, but I couldn't.

"What else is there?" I was finally able to turn my gaze towards Edward as he moved to my side.

He smiled, but looked a bit hesitant. "Sit down." He instructed as I sat with him on the sandy shore.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, starring into his emerald eyes. They were sparkling with a certain unfamiliar spark.

"How long have we been best friends?"

"Since we were three."

"How much do we know about each other?"

"Everything."

"Who else in the world can put up with each other like us?"

"No one. Let's face it, we annoy people."

"Exactly." He expclaimed in the same giddy tone he'd used before. "We get each others sence of humor, we share everything, we're inseperable, and face it...we're pretty much perfect for each other."

I squinted. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breathe, taking my cold hand in his warm one. "I'm saying that I've been in love with you for two years and I just know got the guts to tell you and I want you to be my girlfriend."

I stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"I just asked you to be my girlfriend." He reinformed me. "It's a yes or no."

"Oh." I whispered, biting down on my lip. "Well geez man!" I suddenly yelled, causing him to pull away.

"What?"

"You should have maned up a long time ago." I complained. "I was waiting for you to tell me this for...I don't even know how long. And yes, stop giving me that look. I know I just ruined the moment, but it wouldn't be me if I didn't somehow, right?"

Now it was his turn to stare at me blankly. "Was that a yes?"

I smiled gently, carassing his jaw line. "That was an absolutely."

We both leaned in, out lips meeting in a sweet, passionate, and long-awaited kiss. We broke apart after a moment, both needing to catch our breathe. "Wow," I murmered, my forehead pressed against his. "That was so much better than the shed idea I had in mind."

----

_Yup. That's it. What did you all think? And sorry it's kinda weird...I'm weird at early morning hours. My writing reflects that apparently._

_Review. Pwetty pwease?_

_-Peace!_


End file.
